


Manipulacje rodem z Hogwartu

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu "The Manipulation of Hogwarts" autorstwa Chip of Silver.</p><p>Opis:<br/>Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, czemu schody w Hogwarcie się ruszają? Czemu na suficie Wielkiej Sali widać niebo? Czemu w szkole jest bazyliszek? Małe, humorystyczne maleństwo wyjaśniające niektóre z tych tajemnic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulacje rodem z Hogwartu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Manipulation of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175117) by Chip of Silver. 



  
  


Autor: Chip of Silver  
Tytuł oryginału: The Manipulation of Hogwarts  
Beta: NeenAsh - dzięki, słonko ;*  
Zgoda: Jest, całkiem entuzjastyczna  


#  Manipulacje rodem z Hogwartu

  
  
  
Byli czwórką najpotężniejszych czarodziei na świecie. Byli najinteligentniejsi, mieli najlepszą intuicję i kiedy to właśnie oni zdecydowali się założyć szkołę, by przekazywać swą wiedzą młodszym pokoleniom, cały czarodziejski świat przyklasnął pomysłowi z entuzjazmem. W ten właśnie sposób narodził się Hogwart. Gdzieś w Szkocji zbudowali ogromny zamek, który pomieściłby tysiące uczniów i nauczycieli. Kosztowało ich to lata mozolnej pracy i wiele rzuconych zaklęć, o których dotąd nie słyszano. Stworzyli przy tym legendę o przyjaźni, która miała przetrwać wieki na kartach historii.  
To o nich uczeni twierdzili, że są najpotężniejszymi magami wszechczasów, może za wyjątkiem Merlina. Całą czwórkę uważano za ikony czarodziejskiego świata i pewnym było, że ich szkoła zostanie ogłoszona najsłynniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek zbudowano. A owa czwórka to rzecz jasna nikt inny, jak legendarni czterej założyciele.  
Rowena Ravenclaw była uznawana za najinteligentniejszą i najmądrzejszą czarownicę na świecie.  
O Salazarze Slytherinie mówiono, iż potrafi nie tylko oszukać węża, ale też z nim porozmawiać.  
Lojalność Helgi Hufflepuff mogła przebić chyba tylko jej pracowitość.  
I wreszcie — Godryk Gryffindor, czarodziej o prawdziwie lwim sercu. Niesamowicie odważny i szczery, zdecydowany lider całej czwórki. Mówi się, że ubierał się tylko w barwy królewskie — szkarłat oraz złoto, a ponadto zawsze był sprawiedliwy wobec wszystkich, których spotykał na ścieżce swojego życia.  
  
  
  
15:13, poniedziałek, dziewiąty kwietnia  
Zachodnie skrzydło zamku Hogwart, Szkocja.  
  
— Moglibyśmy hodować w lesie smoki. I powinniśmy zbudować lochy. Takie głębokie i z łańcuchami zwisającymi ze ścian! I… I… I schody, które się ruszają!  
Rowena mruknęła coś z niezadowoleniem, wracając do zastanawiania się, skąd się wzięło te dodatkowe sześć komnat w zachodnim skrzydle, których nie było w planach. Stojący za nią mężczyzna bujał się na piętach i bredził coś o ruszających się schodach, które prowadziłyby do lochów, w których żyłyby smoki. Ignorowanie Godryka było wypróbowaną i skuteczną metodą, a Rowena doprowadziła ją do perfekcji. On nawet nie zauważył, że go nie słucha.  
— Hej, Roweno, jak myślisz, skąd można załatwić smoka? — Zapytał tak nagle, że kobieta połamała pióro, którym dotąd pisała — może gdybym popytał…  
— Nie! Nie będzie żadnych smoków! TO JEST SZKOŁA, GODRYKU!  
— Tylko jeden! Wychowam go od jajka i będzie wytresowany, i w ogóle… I obiecuję, że…  
— Nie!  
— Ale Roweno!  
Rowena zignorowała jego jęki, wracając do swoich obliczeń. Gdy już znalazła błąd, naprawiła go jednym sprawnym zaklęciem. Stojący za nią Godryk przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Wiedziała, że zaraz znowu będzie udawał niechcianego szczeniaka. Była niemal pewna, że używał wtedy jakiegoś zaklęcia, najpewniej hipnotyzującego. Nie mogło być inaczej, bo tym spojrzeniem zmiękczał wszystkich. Zmiękczał nawet SALAZARA. Warknęła pod nosem, zastanawiając się, czemu jedna z cegieł uparcie zamienia się w szczura.  
— Może gdybyśmy trzymali go w lesie, uczniowie nawet by o nim nie wiedzieli? — Zrobił to. Zaczął wykorzystywać tę sztuczkę z oczami szczeniaczka, na co Rowena przeklęła w duchu. Przecież wiedziała, że nie powinna na niego patrzeć! Jak mogła być tak nierozważna?! Czuła, jak jej stanowczość rozpływa się w mgnieniu oka.  
— A może ruszające się schody? No wiesz, zamiast tego smoka — zaryzykowała wiedząc, że jeśli nie udobrucha Gryffindora, za niedługo będą mieli smoki w lesie.  
Godryk uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową entuzjastycznie.  
— Dziękuję, Roweno! — wymamrotał i zniknął. Rowena miała jedynie nadzieję, że jej poświęcenie uratuje tego, kto jako następny natknie się na Godryka. Westchnęła, spoglądając na leżące przed nią papiery. Cóż, ruszające się schody wymagały wiele pracy. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli dzięki temu w szkole nie będzie smoków, zdecydowanie odniosła sukces.  
  
  
  
15:56, poniedziałek, dziewiąty kwietnia  
Wielka Sala zamku Hogwart, Szkocja.  
  
— Helgo! Mam pomysł!  
O Boże. Dopiero co zaczęła prace nad wielką salą. Nie potrzebowała Godryka plączącego jej się między nogami. Helga spróbowała skurczyć się w sobie, udając, że nie słyszała krzyku mężczyzny i mając nadzieję, że sobie pójdzie. Metoda ta odnosiła sukcesy w przypadku zwierząt, a że Godryk czasami zachowywał się, jakby miał mózg susła… Może on też się liczy.  
— Helgo! Helgo! Wpadłem na wspaniały pomysł! Chodzi o smoka!  
— Godryku, nie mam na to czasu — powiedziała Helga, próbując go jakoś zniechęcić. Wiedziała, że porzuci temat smoka w mgnieniu oka, ale ona naprawę była zbyt zajęta, by móc mu to wyperswadować.  
— Ależ Helgo! Smok to wspaniały pomysł! — nalegał Godryk, na co Helga odwróciła się, by go wyrzucić z pomieszczenia. Zmieniła zdanie, gdy tylko spojrzała w jego oczy. Cóż, miała problem ze stołami i nie bardzo wiedziała, jak go rozwiązać, a może właśnie rozmowa z Godrykiem pomoże jej uporządkować myśli. Poza tym, te oczy mogły pogrążyć każdego.  
— Dlaczego chcesz smoka, Godryku? — zapytała w końcu i uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak jego twarz rozjaśniła się momentalnie. Zadziwiało ją, jak ktoś tak potężny mógł zachowywać się jak ośmiolatek.  
— Bo to by było fajne, nie uważasz? — Zaczął, po czym udał, że się zastanawia — może zrobilibyśmy też niewidzialny sufit, tak, żebyśmy w czasie posiłku mogli podziwiać, jak lata. A uczniowie mogliby go karmić.  
Helga poruszyła się nieco niepewnie. Godryk chciał smoka. Cóż, to było w jego stylu. Tylko, że posiadanie smoka w szkole nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Godryk przecież musiał o tym wiedzieć. Spojrzała na niego, by sprawdzić, czy żartuje, ale w jego oczach ujrzała jedynie podekscytowanie. Naprawdę nienawidziła mówić Godrykowi, że nie powinien czegoś robić, no ale smok…?  
— Godryku… Nie możemy trzymać tutaj smoka… — Mężczyzna zmarkotniał, jak tylko Helga zaczęła mówić, a jego oczy zrobiły się duże i smutne. Helga zacisnęła zęby i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, gdy ten już się odwracał, by wyjść. — Godryku? Może moglibyśmy jednak zrobić ten sufit niewidzialnym… — zaczęła, mając nadzieję, że to go uszczęśliwi. Nienawidziła sytuacji, gdy jej przyjaciel był smutny.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Oczywiście.  
— Och, dziękuję, Helgo!  
Ulżyło jej. Mimo, że nie spełniła nadziei Godryka na posiadanie smoka, i tak udało jej się go uszczęśliwić. Gdy patrzyła, jak mężczyzna wychodzi z sali, wiedziała, że czeka ją dużo pracy przy zaczarowywaniu sufitu, ale pocieszała się myślą, że dzięki temu udało jej się obalić pomysł o trzymaniu smoków w szkole, nie unieszczęśliwiając przy tym przyjaciela. Poza tym, dzięki temu Godryk nie będzie przeszkadzać Salazarowi czy Rowenie.  
  
  
  
16:23, poniedziałek, dziewiąty kwietnia  
Dormitoria Slytherina w zamku Hogwart, Szkocja.  
  
Salazar był w trakcie zabezpieczania dormitoriów swoich przyszłych uczniów przed podtopieniem przez wodę z jeziora, pod którym zbudował rzeczone pomieszczenia. Decyzję o umieszczeniu ich właśnie tam podjął, gdy dowiedział się, że Godryk bał się wody. W ten sposób nie będzie tu przychodzić i go irytować. Idealnie.  
Oczywiście jego myśli zostały przerwane prze pukanie do drzwi. Pomyślał, że to zapewne Helga lub Rowena przyszły o coś zapytać. Podszedł do drzwi, by otworzyć je zamaszystym ruchem i poczuł, że jego oko drga lekko ze zdenerwowania, gdy zastał za nimi Godryka, stojącego w tej swojej irytującej, godrykowatej pozie. Ten facet był okropny. Gorszy niż ktokolwiek, z kim Salazar miał wcześniej do czynienia.  
— Czego? — zapytał głosem, który był bardziej groźbą niż pytaniem. Godryk spojrzał niepewnie na sufit, zanim wszedł do środka. Na Merlina, wyglądał jak szczeniak, którego ktoś skopał. Nawet Salazar nie potrafił się oprzeć jego urokowi. Och, pomijając fakt, że ludzie tacy jak on, przyszli Ślizgoni, nie uważają ludzi takich jak Gryffindor za uroczych.  
— Wiesz, zastanawiałem się, czy nie hodować smoka — wymamrotał Godryk tak szybko, że Salazar ledwie go zrozumiał. Slytherin popatrzył tępo na mężczyznę.  
— Smoka.  
— Tak, wychowałbym go od jajka i w ogóle.  
— Smoka.  
Godryk przybrał na chwilę wystraszony wyraz twarzy, po czym ponownie się rozchmurzył.  
— Och, Salazarze, a gdzie podziało się twoje zamiłowanie do przygód? — zapytał, próbując podpuścić przyjaciela. Salazar Slytherin zmrużył oczy. Czyżby Godryk próbował go zmanipulować? To było żałosne! Natychmiast wytknął to Gryffindorowi, który miał w sobie choć tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zawstydzonego.  
— Przepraszam… — wymamrotał, na co Salazar uśmiechnął się cynicznie. — W takim razie, może bazyliszek? Mógłbyś go pilnować i z nim rozmawiać — zaproponował nieśmiało. Salazar zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.  
— W porządku, pod warunkiem, że zachowasz dla siebie te głupoty na temat hodowania smoków — zażądał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, jak Godryk ucieka z pomieszczenia. Ha. Ten głupiec myślał, że może nim manipulować? Nim? Najwspanialszym i najprzebieglejszym czarodziejem na świecie? Cóż, pomylił się. Nie będzie żadnych smoków w tej szkole.  
  
  
  
16:28, poniedziałek, dziewiąty kwietnia   
Poza dormitoriami Slytherina w zamku Hogwart, Szkocja.  
  
Gdy tylko Godryk upewnił się, że Salazar już nie może go zobaczyć, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał smoka. A w ten sposób nie musiał nawet starać się, by przekonać innych do stworzenia ruszających się schodów czy też niewidzialnego sufitu w Wielkiej Sali. A bazyliszek? Znacznie lepszy niż smok! Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nikt nie będzie go za to winić. Nikt się nawet nie dowie, że te wszystkie zmiany wynikły z jego inicjatywy. Ludzie będą podejrzewać o to pozostałą trójkę, twierdząc, że te dziwaczne i niebezpieczne pomysły to ich sprawka. Życie było wspaniałe.  
Zastanowił się, jak przekonać przyjaciół do tego, by stworzyli ruszające się zbroje. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że poprosi, aby w jeziorze zamieszkała wielka kałamarnica. Zdecydowanie wybiorą ruszające się zbroje zamiast głowonoga żyjącego w pobliżu uczniów.  
Zaśmiał się złowrogo i potarł ręce, po czym odnowił zaklęcie szczenięcych oczu. O tak, to będzie zabawne.  
  


Koniec

 


End file.
